Sweet Dreams
by pinkuz
Summary: Yue meets Clow once again if only through dreams... nuff said! Read and Review!


A Cardcaptors Sakura Fanfiction  
  
** SWEET DREAMS **  
By: Natalie   
(e-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com or Kirisawa@clowmistress.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptors Sakura doesnt belong to me!  
  
AN: This is a short piece of Yue's thoughts towards his Master, and himself. So, if you don't like shounen-ai please please get out now. If you are open minded enough well follow through. This *is* my first shounen-ai fic so be nice!  
  
***  
  
I peer out from silvery eyes. I am Yue. For now that is. Yukito, my host is still asleep--- his dreams filled with sweet candy..and Kinimoto Touya. I sigh softly. I do not know why Clow made it in such a way that I had to share my thoughts with the boy but I don't regret it. When Yukito is asleep, I am awake. Awake to feel the harshness of reality.. being away from my master.. my former master.. the one that I loved with my whole being, even if he now existed only in dreams. I loved him then, I love him more now if that is even possible.  
  
So different is his world from mine...  
  
I used to envy His -- Yukito's world is simple. Wake up, go to school, eat, sleep and be everyone's ray of sunshine. It's no wonder really why I envy him.. though nobody can tell except me. See, he is loved unconditionally by everyone. That of course includes my mistress and To-ya. They care for the "snow bunny". Not that I blame him for being nice, warm and plain lovable but they love HIM. And I.. well I am destined to be like the moon-- cold and unloved. That's what makes us different. He is the sun and I am the moon.  
  
And what of Clow?....  
  
Wait.. so maybe what I said is not entirely true..  
  
I loved Clow. I would do anything to please him. Wether it be casting a simple spell to protecting my "new mistress". I still remember his smiling eyes, the way his hair often fell over them and the knowing smile that seemed permanently etched on his face. Once I remember, we sat on the steps of the house facing the garden. The moon was full and the stars were out. It was beautiful he said. He proceded to name all the constellations and one by one tell me a story about them. I was so mesmerized by the mere fact that we were here *together*! There was no important council meeting or official magician's business. I was so mesmerized that I hadn't even realized that I was staring until he paused in his story telling to flick off a firefly that landed on the tip of my nose...how embarrassing. There were so many things I wanted to tell him at that point, how I loved him, how I'd give everything for him, how his eyes held me in such a way that no one did and all the mushy stuff..   
  
I remember it exactly....  
  
"Clow-sama..ano..I..uh.." I groaned. The whole thinking part of my brain just shut down. My proffession of love scrunched up into four words. Just my luck that they weren't "I love you very much". I whimpered pathetically and hid myself in my wings. How very embarrasing..  
  
"Yue, stop hiding behind your wings..this..this is difficult as it already is" I heard him say. I heard his robes rustling about and scrunched my eyes closed. He kept coming. His footsteps coming nearer. I could almost hear his slightly rasping breathing. He had not been well these couple of days. His power was waning he said. I heard a loud thud and immediately my eyes and wings flared open according to instinct. I found him sprawled on his backside with his glasses down at the tip of his nose. He smiled and got up quickly trying to smother a chuckle.  
  
"Come here Yue will you?" he pleaded. His hair blowing in many directions. It had become considerably cooler out. We should get in.  
  
"Hai." I nodded and sat at his feet staring at the ground.  
  
"Closer Yue." I complied until we were merely inches apart. I gawked at the magician as he took off his robe and draped it around both our shoulders.  
  
"Clow sama! You'll get sick--" I began to protest but was effectively silenced by a swift kiss. I blinked. once twice...third time's the charm. He was still there..so.. this must be real. Before I realized what was happening, I was pressed up against his warm chest. I inhaled his scent of cloves and peppermint and sighed.  
  
"Hai Hai I know Yue.." came his soft voice. His voice seemed so far away now. I was starting to feel drowsy.  
  
"Clow-sama..ai..aishiteru.." I whispered.  
  
"Aa, Yue koi, I love you. Sweet dreams.."  
  
I remember now. I will remember always. Forever it may seem but it will always be My master and I. In a few more minutes I will have to go. Yukito must go to school. I will be back in my endless sleep and Clow will be waiting for me in my dreams-- just like always.  
  
Like always.   
  
Sweet Dreams.  
  
~FIN  
  



End file.
